


To Conquer

by Hanna



Series: Prompt fics [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Dark, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna/pseuds/Hanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Loki Odinson,” Odin said, smiling at his son, bound and gagged. He gestured, and he was freed. Loki grinned sideways at Thor, who was appalled. “Welcome home.”<br/>“Father,” Thor began, determinedly. “Father, his crimes on Midgard-” Odin barely glanced at his eldest as his youngest stretched leisurely.</i>
</p>
<p>AU in which Asgard is bloodthirsty, Odin's A+ Parenting Skills are inflicted on Thor, Loki is jealous and Thor doesn't break as easily as people thought he would.</p>
<p>Based on a prompt on Avengerkink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> *Einridi- according to the everwise Wikipedia, it’s one of the names of Thor meaning ‘the one who rides alone’. I thought it sounded appropriate.

Odin Allfather watched.

He watched Jotunheim, the realm of the Frost Giants, their enemies, whose prince he stole so very long ago, for signs of rebuilding. He watched Vanaheim, their allies, for any evidence of treachery.

He did this on a regular basis.

Right now, he watched Midgard, his son tearing it apart, and smiled.

XX

“Loki Odinson,” he said, smiling at his son, bound and gagged. He gestured, and he was freed. Loki grinned sideways at Thor, who was appalled. “Welcome home.”

“Father,” Thor began, determinedly. “Father, his crimes on Midgard-” Odin barely glanced at his eldest as his youngest stretched leisurely.

“Allfather,” Loki said with a smirk. “I thank you for your welcome.” Odin rose from his throne.

“I am pleased with you, my son,” he said. Thor spoke up again.

“Father!” he protested. “He massacred them!” With an impatient gesture, Odin glanced at him.

“Silence,” he growled and Thor bit his tongue, visibly straining to hold himself back. He turned back to Loki.

“Your rooms are as you left them. Is there anything else you require?”

“No, Allfather,” Loki replied. “I simply wish to retire.”

“Then go,” he said, and Thor curled his fingers around Mjolnir’s handle, white knuckled with the effort of reining himself in. Odin sighed.

“Speak,” he said to Thor, and the words burst from him.

“He attacked unprovoked!” Thor exclaimed. “They do not deserve it, they’re good people-” people were starting to snigger at this latest folly of their crown prince and he flushed hotly, but didn’t slow in his impassioned defence. “What he did is wrong!”

“Be silent if you have nothing useful to say,” Odin commanded dismissively and flicked his fingers. Thor thinned his lips and stalked off.

“I did not dismiss you, Thor,” he called after his son’s retreating back. Thor didn’t stop.

XX

Odin sighed later when he was alone in his study. This wasn’t the first time Thor had objected to Asgard’s policies, but it was by far the most public objection he’d made. He was starting to get tiresome. Idly he scratched a line of runes on a piece of blank parchment and turned his mind to more pleasant matters.

Like Loki.

Loki was a true son of Asgard, whether Jotun or not, and he only sent Thor to bring him back for the principle of the thing- he could not care less about the Midgardians Thor was so taken with, and had Loki destroyed them in the name of Asgard, he’d have given him his blessing. He still might grant him license to return if he wished it.

But the problem of Thor remained. He would certainly object to such a plan, and he was the crown prince of Asgard.

An annoyance, a thorn in his side.

He could simply disinherit Thor, banish him to his beloved Midgard to die as one of the mortals he so loved… but he still had supporters who would protest. A frown etched his lips. Why must Thor be a constant irritant?

“Keep him alive, love,” Frigga said, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck. “You may one day have use of him.”

“And do what with him?” he asked, turning around to face her. She smiled, the serenity in her expression at odds with the coldness in her eyes.

“Give him to Loki. He is due a reward for his efforts, and enjoys a challenge.”

Slowly, he smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

XX

Thor was alone in his room when Odin entered flanked by two guards, gazing out the window. He turned and his eyes were cool.

“Father,” he said. “I should have expected this.” His eyes flickered across the guards. “Are you going to kill me? Banish me?” Odin smiled and Thor, despite himself, took a step back.

“You are a thorn in my side, Thor,” he said. “You will pay for that.” Thor raised an eyebrow and gripped Mjolnir.

“And how will I do that exactly?” he asked, a little nervous. Odin gestured a guard forward and Thor’s eyes narrowed when he saw the chains in his grasp.

“Father…” his tone was uncertain now, and Odin smirked.

“Long have you needed humbling,” he said. “And who better than your brother to do that?” Thor’s eyes darted from the chain to his father, and then he set his jaw.

“No,” he snapped. Odin’s eyes went hard.

“If he fights,” he told the guard, “Beat him.” The guard looked uncertain, and Thor glared at him, raising Mjolnir.

The second guard came forward and Thor dropped into a defensive pose, knowing that at any moment he could lose his hammer and thus advantage. Odin simply watched with interest and Thor narrowed his eyes.

“Some father you are,” he spat bitterly, and laid into the guards.

Thor was a warrior and the heir to Asgard’s throne; he always received the best training and with his mighty hammer he was undefeatable. Without it, he was simply another warrior.

When Mjolnir fell from his hand he was not going to give up, though he certainly knew he would be defeated. He kicked and punched until they winded him and while he was doubled over for a mere second they slipped a shackle around his wrist. He tried to use the chain to flail them but when he was yanked to the floor so hard he saw stars he was bound with the other shackle and the magic imbued in the chains sank to his very bones.

His shoulders sagged with the effort of holding them up but he managed to hold his head high and look haughty even in chains. Snorting, Odin gestured for them to pull him through the corridors to the dungeons. The next thing he would be gifted to Loki.

XX

At the next thing Thor was bruised and bloody, doubled over in the chains wheezing. He did not stop fighting the whole way to the dungeon, was troublesome enough during captivity to provoke his guards into beating him and even now held one arm out as if to strike. It was amusing.

Of course, when Odin spoke, he couldn’t quite hide the shudder that ran through him.

“Thor Einridi*,” he declared, and there was distinct interest in the address from the crowd- he was not acknowledging his son. “You have committed treason in speaking out against your king.” Odin saw Lady Sif, misguided woman who thought herself a warrior, try to push forwards, only to be held back by the men Thor called the Warriors Three. One of them murmured something in her ear and she stilled. Thor caught their eyes and shook his head.

“As punishment, you are stripped of your title and possessions. You are to be made a servant- to Loki Odinson, Heir to Asgard’s throne.” This was, of course, known to everyone as soon as they saw the chains, elegantly runed in such a way to restrict his strength. Thor jerked as if struck when Loki was named Heir and the largest of the Warriors Three stepped forward with Sif this time until they were stopped by the other two frantically whispering. All four were utterly furious. Loki smirked from his place beside Odin.

“Take him to my quarters,” he said idly. “I’ll see to him later.” As Thor was dragged out, Sif glared at Loki and Odin so darkly that if looks could kill they would be dead, and the Warriors Three didn’t even try to stop her.

XX

Thor was bound in kneeling position at the foot of Loki’s bed. He fought it until his wrists were red raw, waited for them to heal, and fought again.

He tried very hard not to think why the chains allowed him to heal still, and what Loki would take the opportunity to do to him.

He was left alone, but he was sure there were guards outside the door on the slim chance he did manage to escape. Very slim; the chains were of Mother’s crafting and Father’s enchanting. He’d had plenty of opportunity to examine them at length with how he was bound. No doubt that was the intention.

Thor was not afraid of Loki. Still, he jumped when the door opened and craned his neck to see his brother, his shock turning to a glare. The door banged shut and Loki remained behind him, forcing him to twist his neck almost painfully to see him.

“You’ve been a naughty boy, Thor,” he remarked lightly. “A very naughty boy.” He snarled incoherently and Loki just laughed, took a step sideways so that he couldn’t see him anymore. He tensed right up, heard Loki laugh.

“Look at you,” he said. His voice was amused and Thor craned to look at him. “You’re scared.”

“I am not scared!” Thor snarled. Loki chuckled.

“You are,” he said softly, and Thor could feel his breath on the back of his neck. “You haven’t even admitted it to yourself yet, but you are. Don’t worry, brother,” he crooned, “I’ll show you. I’ll open you right up and show you your inner heart. You might not like what you see.” Thor shivered, his breath catching in his chest, and Loki laughed. Stretching luxuriously, Loki lay down where Thor could see him, leaving him where he was, and he could not banish his words from his mind all night.

XX

Thor hardly slept. His legs were cramping fiercely, he could not lie his head on the bed without putting his neck at a highly uncomfortable angle that pulled on him before too long and he was too tired to hold it straight up. He wanted to move his arms, to stretch them, but they were bound before him.

By the time morning came, he was utterly exhausted with the strain of holding himself in place and hurt all over.

Loki smirked at him wordlessly, but that was enough to provoke him.

“Loki! You thrice damned traitor, let me go!” Loki knelt before him, tugged on a strand of his hair.

“A few facts for you, Thor,” he said. “One:” he pulled his head forward by his hair. “I am not a traitor. Two:” with his other hand he caressed Thor’s cheek and Thor tried to jerk away, but Loki held him firm, “You are a traitor.” Then he let go and Thor held himself ramrod straight, despite the pain. Loki patted his knee.

“Three: you are going to stay right here until you earn the right to get up. Have a good day!” And with that he rose and waved cheerily, leaving Thor exactly where he was.

He was as good as his word. It took days for the pain to overwhelm Thor to the point that he gritted out a greeting as Loki came in that night. Given his normal treatment of his brother was silence or swearing, this was an improvement.

“Ah, willing to talk are we?” Loki asked, smiling brightly. He had to force the words out of his mouth.

“Yes, Loki,” he said, pain colouring his tone. Loki laughed delightedly.

“The mighty Thor, brought to his knees,” he said, and Thor exploded.

It rained steadily for the next three days, announcing Thor’s misery to all of Asgard, interrupted only by bursts of thunder and lightning when Loki taunted him. Finally he couldn’t stand it anymore. When Loki came back from his duties, he steeled himself.

“Loki,” he said, as politely as he could through the searing agony, his voice thick. Loki smirked at him, but he didn’t let himself be roused by it. “Did you have a good day?” Loki helped himself to a platter of grapes left by the servants earlier. Thor fixed his eyes hungrily on it. He hadn’t been fed since being chained.

“Rather,” he said idly as he delicately licked the juice off his fingers. He offered the platter to Thor, who gritted his teeth.

“Grape?” he asked, knowing full well that he could not take one. He smirked when Thor bit out his answer.

“Yes, please,” he said. The platter remained in front of his face.

“Well, take one.” Thor didn’t trust himself to say anything and choked back his temper.

“I can’t,” he said, trying to move his fingers, long since gone numb, in demonstration.

“How terrible for you.” Loki ate another grape, then glanced mockingly at Thor. “Did you want me to _feed_ you?” He didn’t think about the answer.

“No,” he hissed. Loki smirked.

“Then you shan’t have one. I’m quite happy to feed you, brother, but you have to ask nicely.” There was a long silence, broken only by Loki delicately licking his fingers clean of grape juice, until Thor could stand it no longer.

“Loki, I want a grape,” he said. Loki raised an eyebrow his way.

“And?”

“Since I cannot eat it myself with my arms bound,” he knew was pushing it, but Loki merely motioned him to continue. The words stuck in his throat for a long moment. “Please feed me one.” Loki laughed.

“Since you asked so nicely,” he purred, selected one and held it to Thor’s lips. Thor opened his mouth and Loki held still. He decided to push by leaning forwards for it. Loki let him have it.

“Now lick my fingers clean. I cannot abide having them dirty.” The wetness of the grape going down his throat made him realise how very dry it was, and how empty his stomach was. Nonetheless, he did so, trying to be thorough and get the last drops of juice.

“You’re an oaf,” Loki said. “I suppose you want to be released now?” Thor just nodded, not trusting his voice in that moment.

“You have to say please, Thor.”

Thor bit down on the sharp retort that sprang to his mind.

“Please release the chains, Loki,” he said, his agony beating his pride. Loki smirked at him.

“You beg so prettily,” he said and waved his hands. The chains fell from the bed and he collapsed, unable to support his own weight. Loki eyed him off idly.

“I like you there,” he said. “Like a dog at my feet. Stay there.” Not that Thor could do anything else.

“Thank you, Loki,” he croaked without prompting and tried to stretch without causing himself too much agony. He couldn’t help the pained hiss that escaped him and Loki chuckled as he went to bed.

Released, he managed to stretch slowly, get a few of his aches out, and by the middle of the night was able to doze off. It felt like no time at all had passed when he was being woken.

“Come on, Thor,” Loki said. “We’ve got court today.” He groaned low and didn’t move. Loki’s gaze turned hard. “Unless you’d rather be chained again.” Thor shook his head slowly.

“Then get up.” Gasping at the pain when he tried to put weight on his legs, he managed to get to his knees and then, leaning on the bed for assistance, his feet. Trembling he stood before Loki, who beamed.

“Excellent,” he said, satisfied. He clicked his fingers and chains sprang from his manacles. “You go too slow…” he let the threat hang, retracted the chains and walked out.

Thor hobbled after him, slowly, painfully. He saw people smirking at him, people indifferent to him and people who looked sorry for him. All he could try to do was focus on keeping up with Loki.

Sif stopped him at one point, looking furious.

“What did he do to you?” she asked, and Loki beckoned idly.

“Thor,” he called before he had a chance to answer. He cast a helpless look at Sif. He did not want to be chained again. She saw the answer in his eyes as he limped off.

As the day dragged on he became accustomed to the pain that jolted through him when he put his weight on his legs and the stares he received. He’d long being regarded as something of an oddity- too soft, not vicious enough, weak- and had held himself proudly. He was not going to let this break him. Holding his head as high as he could, he quickened his pace and straightened his spine, defiantly staring and hiding his shackles as best he could.

Loki tsked.

“That’s not the idea,” he said. “But you’ll get it soon enough.”

XX

Loki had him kneel beside the throne during court, conjuring the chains when he pulled away and forcing him to stay in place. He often reached out to pet his hair or stroke his face as if he was an animal. Thor snarled at him, pulled away, but the chains held him close and Loki didn’t let up. At the meal he forced him to kneel and fed him. Burning with humiliation, Thor refused to eat and spat at Loki. His knees still burned, his legs cramped.

Loki slapped him to the ground.

Breathing through his nose to contain the pain, Thor narrowed his eyes at him as all eyes turned to them. The chains rattled, dug into his back and he arched it up, rolling onto his side and turning his back to the table.

Loki’s heel lashed out and brought him back facing the table.

“You stay here,” he hissed. “You ungrateful brat.”

“No,” Thor replied, turning over again, ignoring the stinging in his cheek and the dull ache where Loki had kicked him. This time the chains spun him over and rooted into the ground so he couldn’t move.

The rest of the table returned to eating as if he wasn’t there.

XX

Thor didn’t eat for days. By the time hunger cramped his stomach so painfully he was catching himself staring pleadingly at Loki he could hardly move, and yet Loki insisted on dragging him out and punishing him when he fell, unable to support himself, he was desperate.

“Something to say, brother?” Loki asked mildly at the dinner table when Thor had stared unwaveringly, longingly, at the food from his position by Loki’s side for long minutes. Thor dragged his gaze from the plate almost painfully.

“Please,” he croaked in a voice that cracked from disuse. Loki cocked an eyebrow, pretending to misunderstand him.

“I know you’ve never been particularly eloquent, Thor,” he said in a carrying voice that drew the attention of the rest of the table, “But you’ll have to be more specific.” Thor drew in a shuddering, painful breath.

“Please, I want…” he could only indicate at the food. Loki shook his head with a pitying look. Thor’s pride almost won out over his hunger. Almost.

“Please, Loki, I want food,” he croaked faintly. Loki beamed.

“Did you hear that?” he asked the table. “I don’t think you did. He was so quiet. You’ll have to say it for the whole table to hear, Thor, if you want it.” Flushing scarlet with humiliation, Thor gritted his teeth and raised his voice.

“I want to eat please Loki,” he said as loudly as he could. A wave crossed the table.

“Hear that? The Might Thor begging,” Loki said. “Should I give it to him?” Loki studiously ignored the furious Sif and Thor couldn’t meet her eyes. There was a general nod of assent.

“He begs so prettily,” someone commented. “When you’re done, can I have a go?” Loki narrowed his eyes at the offender and pulled the chain closer, putting a plate of basic food and a tankard of water on the floor next to Thor and releasing his arms so he could eat it. Uncaring of his audience, Thor practically inhaled it.

XX

That night he was allowed to sleep on the bed and sighed in relief as the softness enveloped him, sleep coming upon him almost immediately.

“You know,” Loki said from beside him, making him stiffen slightly but he was too tired to muster the energy to move away, “One day I’ll fuck you and you’ll love it.” Thor just grunted as his eyes slid closed and only remembered it as a dream.

XX

It became ritual to follow Loki and kneel beside him when he sat and as a reward Loki would stroke his hair, something he’d always loved, and he craved the only positive contact he received. Loki kept him far from his friends, Sif and the Warriors Three, and when they did speak they just wanted to rant about his treatment. He didn’t want to think about it; it was easier just to submit and accept what he had now.

Thor had always lived in the moment and been criticised for not having the foresight to plan a successful conquering. The fact was, as he’d grown up he’d become increasingly less interested in war. There was no glory in conquering a people and crushing them under your heel. Asgard had superior numbers and superior training; their enemies stood no chance. Often Thor had argued for letting the realms govern themselves and having presence only when they needed to be there, but he was always laughed off.

“Your son is a coward,” people sneered and he flushed and fell silent. He’d heard them all: ergi, argr, woman, coward. He hated it.

But when talk of conquering the dwarven smiths had come up, he was horrified and refused to back down. He won that battle; the smiths were allowed to operate independently as they always had. The dwarves were a proud people and he would not see them subjugated.

From then on, the talk and name calling increased. People refused to associate with him and only Sif and the Warriors Three would spar with him. He treasured them, the only friends he had, the only ones who agreed with him.

He knew Father was growing tired of him, but his patience had held out. Until Loki, the favoured son, the son who everyone loved for his strategy and bloodthirsty attitude, attacked his friends on Midgard, and Thor could not help himself. He’d largely held out from protesting in such a public setting before; he’d paid the price for his defiance now.

Really, this wasn’t anything new. The chains were, but he’d always been sneered at and looked down on.

He would hold his head high and bear it, preserve his dignity and pride as much as possible in the situation.

XX

One night Loki rolled over to face him in bed, eyes intent. Thor frowned at him irritably.

“What now?” he asked and Loki tsked.

“Thor, you can be so dull,” he sighed, reaching out to caress his hip, and Thor suddenly stiffened and pulled away.

“No,” he snapped. Loki’s eyes hardened.

“It’s that or the floor,” he said.

Thor rolled onto the floor with a decisive thunk.

XX

It was back to the chains, being dragged about like a dog, ignored and unfed. Thor knew the price that good treatment demanded; he was unwilling to pay it. So he endured. He’d endured taunts and laughter and being pushed around all his life; he could endure this.

He _would_ endure this.

Loki’s cruelty was constant, forcing him to crawl on his hands and knees, chaining him so he was almost bend double at night, eating lavish meals before him, all the while gazing at him pitifully. _You know how to end this_ , his eyes said. And Thor met his eyes strongly.

_Never._

XX

One night while Thor was chained to the bed, Loki swung to face him and propped himself up comfortably. Thor’s face was contorted with pain.

“You can end it, you know,” he commented. “It’s in your hands.” Thor spat at him.

XX

It dragged on so long that even Odin, who made a point to ignore his firstborn when he was in disgrace (often), noticed Thor’s thinning frame and inability to support his own weight. He called Loki away and left Thor with his guards and a plate of food which Thor pounced upon with almost shameful desperation.

“I didn’t give him for you to kill him,” he said sternly to Loki. Loki scowled at him.

“He refused me,” he said petulantly. Odin rose to his full height and glowered down at him.

“He’s your brother,” he said.

“Come on, Father,” Loki snorted. “You surely knew what would happen when you gave him to me.” Odin’s one eyed glare had him shutting his mouth.

“You will not kill him,” Odin ordered. “Understood?” Loki glowered and nodded curtly.

“Yes, Father,” he muttered.

The rest of the punishment still stood.

XX

Finally Loki grew impatient when he realised he couldn’t wait Thor out. He chained him to the bed, spread open, magicked his clothes off and gagged him when Thor started bellowing at him, calling him depraved, monstrous, perverted. He pulled at the chains furiously, thrashing beneath him to the point where Loki had to immobilise him with magic.

Thor glowered and made it clear despite the fact that he couldn’t move a muscle that he hated Loki and would throttle him if he could through the whole thing and Loki knew he had lost this battle of wills.

XX

The next night Loki was determined not to let Thor win. He was going to degrade him and make him beg for it, beg for his own brother to fuck him. He took his time, searching his body for places that made Thor jolt. Thor had to shut his eyes fast when Loki pressed his lips to the join of his neck and shoulders and took a deep shuddering breath. When he lapped at his nipples he audibly bit his own tongue to suppress a groan. The head of his cock was sensitive to a wicked twist and tongue swirl that made Thor buck up involuntarily.

And despite this, he still glared hatefully at Loki and refused to speak to him at all the next day, even when he pressed a kiss to the join of his neck and carded gently through his hair.

XX

Night after night he tried to make Thor stop glaring at him so, to glaze his eyes with pleasure. And even when he did succeed in making him buck up and groan before he could stop himself he did not feel like he had won. Even when he forced him over the edge he knew Thor did not want it, did not want him, and felt like he’d lost. He took no pleasure from the act, even when he did pound into Thor and force him to pleasure him.

He’d certainly lost his somewhat willing submission. He had to drag him around again, force him to his knees and bind him to keep him there. He realised that in giving Thor something to actively rebel against he’d leapt straight back to the start all over again.

So he stopped.

Thor didn’t sleep for nights, warily watching Loki as if he was going to pounce on him. Which, to be perfectly honest, Loki wanted to do. But he resisted; this was not going to happen overnight, clearly. He would tread more carefully this time around.

By the time Thor settled into somewhat less wary behaviour, though he still stiffened whenever Loki touched him, he was ready to start again. He offered him food he knew he liked and mead, let him talk to his friends and allowed him to stand behind his throne.

For a long time Thor did not accept, wary of the cost of the gifts; but slowly he started taking the offerings, staring suspiciously at Loki the whole time.

After a particularly good conversation with Sif and the Warriors Three Thor looked upbeat and was smiling, though it faded when he saw Loki. Still he bobbed his head in curt greeting.

“Loki,” he said. Loki beamed at him.

“Come on, Thor,” he said. Thor stayed exactly where he was. Loki scowled slightly. “I said come,” he said, and conjured chains again. Thor resisted his efforts.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked acerbically. “Is it to get me to beg? Because I’ll never submit to you.” Loki tugged viciously on his chain and Thor was forced forward, send tumbling to his knees.

“You will,” he promised darkly. “You will.”

“Never,” Thor hissed as his head was smashed into the floor.

XX

All the niceties stopped then, but Thor refused to cave.

XX

“You’re having trouble taming him,” someone smirked and Loki scowled as he yanked particularly hard on Thor’s chain, sending him stumbling forwards. “Should I have a turn? Maybe I’ll be better at it.” He even had the audacity to reach out for the chain before Loki yanked it away, sending Thor skidding into the wall.

“I don’t need your help,” he snarled. The man laughed and looked at Thor, beaten, bloody and defiant. Thor met his gaze evenly.

“Looks like you do,” he said.

XX

Loki snapped.

He’d vowed not to use magic for this, but seeing that resilient defiance, seeing everyone laugh at him as they’d always laughed at Thor, being regarded as the laughing stock of Asgard- much as he’d always seen Thor- broke his control.

He viciously cast a spell on Thor, one that had him frowning in confusion at first but then his eyes widened in comprehension as he felt himself hardening and his breath quickening.

“Coward!” he screamed and backed up as far as he could, which wasn’t far. “Coward!” When Loki reached out to him, yanked him viciously by his hair and captured his mouth in a crushing kiss, he couldn’t stop himself from responding, though he pulled back fast. Loki growled, words escaping him, leaving only the desperate need to reduce Thor to everything he himself was.

He was the favoured son, yes, but sorcery was viewed as cowardly. They appreciated his strategy but not his combat. They were willing to ignore it for the results he got them but he knew they disapproved. He had friends, but they’d started sniggering at him when he failed to tame the black sheep of the family after having him so long and only spent time with him to mock him now.

He pulled Thor into another harsh, biting kiss, and Thor returned it fiercely, biting and clawing at him. Even in this, even with sorcery, he was not submitting like he was supposed to. Loki screamed in wordless fury at him and shoved him on the bed, where Thor curled his legs around him and dragged him close, breathing harshly into his mouth.

“I will not submit,” he snarled, rolled over and pinned Loki onto the bed. Loki’s eyes were wide; this wasn’t supposed to happen! As Thor pinned him with his weight and yanked his clothes roughly off he shuddered and tried to fight but Thor was too strong. He could magic his chains to yank him to the other side of the room but it was too late for that, much too late.

Thor captured his mouth in another biting kiss and he surrendered to the inevitability of the moment.

XX

The next day he left Thor alone in his quarters. He couldn’t bear to have him tailing him, to look back and see the reminder that even with sorcery he could not win against Thor. People talked, pointed at his marks, livid, painful and very visible, and laughed.

He stormed off and didn’t attend his princely duties for days.

When he returned to his room, finally, Thor smirked at him, and he lay into him, beating him hard and fast, every patch of exposed skin. When that didn’t prove enough he ripped his clothes to expose more. Thor stoically bore it, even offering him new parts and keeping up a mocking commentary.

“Brother,” he smirked. “You need to train more. That didn’t even tickle. Tsk tsk, Loki, try again. Hit the same spot. Come on. There. Ooh, that was a good one, it almost hurt!” Loki beat him black and blue in utter fury and when he finally stepped back to see his brother, not an inch of golden skin not bleeding, broken or bruised, Thor laughed, coughing up blood.

Loki screamed in wordless rage and descended upon him once more.

XX

That was when Odin found them. He glared furiously at Loki, who shuddered and backed away, his hands flying into the air. Thor glared through two black eyes at Odin.

“I said not to kill him!” Odin bellowed in Loki’s face, and Thor’s laugh was rough and mocking. Loki was too scared of Odin to even glance at him.

“I…” he stammered and Odin silenced him with just a glare. He cringed back. “I wasn’t…”

“Then what were you trying to do?” Odin roared. “You were beating him half to death, what else could you have intended?” Loki fell silent. He wasn’t certain as to the answer. Again Thor laughed. It ended in a cough and Loki glanced at him out the corner of his eye to see him hacking up blood.

Abruptly he felt sick and turned away.

In a rare display of paternal affection Odin knelt before Thor and lifted his head gently.

“Are you alright?” he asked tenderly, stroking his hair. Thor pulled away from him and spat on him, blood and saliva mixed. Odin narrowed his eyes in anger and Loki cracked a tiny smile. Thor glared at them both.

“Just get me out of these damn things,” he demanded, rattling the chains. Odin sighed and nodded. With a word they vanished, shackles and all, and Thor lurched to his feet, stumbling out without a backwards look.

XX

Eir took him in, healed him, and made sure he recovered properly, putting him into a healing sleep for the duration of his stay to keep him from leaving early as he was prone to do. When he was released Thor presented himself to Odin, holding his back straight and his head high, his lips pressed into a thin line.

“I want Mjolnir back, Allfather,” he said. “Please return her to me.” Odin sighed.

“Where are you going?” he asked. Thor glared at him as if he thought he’d lost the right to ask these questions a long time ago. Odin’s gaze hardened.

“Tell me,” he ordered, and Thor could not ignore an order from his king.

“Midgard, your Majesty,” he said, seething. “I intend to stay there some time.” Odin pressed his lips together, unhappy at the defiance.

“Perhaps what you need is more punishment,” he said coldly. “You don’t seem to have learned your lesson.” Thor’s laugh was sudden and reckless.

“Do it then,” he challenged. “Go ahead. Do it.” Father and son stared at each other for a long moment before Odin finally broke his gaze and summoned Mjolnir into his hand, handing it to Thor, who took it warily, but it stayed in his grip.

“When you are ready to return, my son, we shall be waiting for you,” he said, offering his forearm in the traditional farewell. Thor ignored it.

“Let Loki take over when you enter Odinsleep,” he said, and walked out, hammer at his belt, standing rigid and proud.

XX

It had been months since he’d been on Midgard, and Tony barely recognised the man at his door as his friend and fellow Avenger. His posture was rigid and there was no trace of merriment on his face. He frowned as he opened the door.

“Thor?” he asked, looking up at him. He hated having to look up at Thor and Steve. Thor nodded at him, a trace of old warmth entering his otherwise cold eyes. “What’s happened to you?”

“I would rather not say,” Thor said. “I have returned indefinitely. My presence is no longer required on Asgard.” He stiffened further, held his head higher, challengingly. Tony let out an exhale of breath and stepped aside.

“Sure,” he said. “We’re not talking about that. Right.” Thor entered, sat on the couch.

“I’ll, uh, tell Fury you’re back.” Thor nodded once.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Your floor is all made up,” Tony added when he was at the door. “You know, if you want to crash. There’s a gym and all that, or you can share Steve’s gym. I’m sure he’d love to spar with you again. I’ll get the guys. Natasha and Clint are away, something to do with SHIELD, but the rest are here. Maybe in the morning, though. Bruce is a heavy sleeper and Steve won’t thank me for waking him up, he gets little enough sleep as it is.”

He breathed.

“It’s good to see you again,” he finished. Thor was smiling by the time he was finished, a chuckle escaping him. He looked much more like the man Tony knew now.

“It is good to see you again also, Tony,” Thor said and rose. “I shall retire. I have not slept well of late.”

“Sleep well,” Tony called as he stepped into the elevator. Thor smiled at him, the hard sheen to his blue eyes melting into familiar amusement as he hit the button too hard. Tony winced.

“I shall endeavour to. You as well.” The doors closed and Tony found himself smiling, glad to have Thor back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
